Adopción
by cielphantomville
Summary: No es la carne ni la sangre, sino el corazón lo que nos hace padres e hijos. Frase de J. Schiller


Adopción.

 **Resumen**

No es la carne ni la sangre, sino el corazón lo que nos hace padres e hijos.

Frase de J. Schiller

 **Capitulo único**

—¡Qué bien!

Ese fue el grito que dio inicio a un gran día en el castillo Pacto de Sangre. La princesa Greta dio un salto en su cama mientras Wolfram la atrapaba en el aire cuando ella se lanzo a sus brazos.

Él le sonrío depositándola cuidadosamente en el suelo. Le acaricio sus cabellos castaños al tiempo en que la apremiaba para cambiarse de ropa.

La niña asintió, sus piecitos ágiles corrieron al armario, las prendas salían disparadas en todas direcciones, llegando incluso a aterrizar en la cabeza de cierto príncipe que solo podía reír ante la escena. Wolfram meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro sin borrar esa mueca de felicidad indicándole a su hija que la esperaba en el comedor para desayunar.

Ella solo le dedico un segundo de su atención para contestar con un; sí. Volviendo inmediatamente a la tarea de escoger el atuendo adecuado para la ocasión.

— Y bien. ¿Le gusto la idea? —Su hermano mayor lo recibió con esa pregunta.

—Le encanto. — contesto gustoso.

Gwenldal le había comunicado que tras la ausencia de Yuuri, el debía comenzar a llevar ciertos asuntos que el rey no podía solventar. Entre ellos su imagen publica.

La cuestión que tanto incomodaba a Wolfram era el hecho de pensar en la reacción del moreno en cuanto lo supiera. Después de todo el estaba tomando funciones que se le acreditaban al consorte. Y aunque comprometidos, no se sentía aun en confianza para gritar a los cuatro vientos que se casarían debido a la constante negación por parte del rey.

"Por el bien del reino."

Esa fue la frase con la que el general dejo zanjado el tema, después de todo, las ausencias Yuuri debían ser solventadas.

Volviendo al presente. Hacia una semana que había llegado una carta de parte del colegio del pueblo. La misiva era escueta y algo extraña. Sin embargo Von Voltaire no pudo menos que sonreír al notar que esa espantosa hoja decorada con muñequitos y pésima caligrafía pertenecía a un chiquillo.

En ella se pedía de forma burda e infantil el favor de que el gran Maou se presentara en su clase. No especificaba motivo, tampoco fecha ni hora.

Lo medito unos segundos. El Maou estaría fuera por lo menos un mes mas. Debía declinar la invitación. Pues aunque se tratara de un niño la contestación era parte del protocolo.

Tomo una hoja blanca, puso tinta en su pluma y...

— Pero, Wolf... vamos, me portare bien...

El general elevo la ceja preguntándose a que venía esa discusión justo en el instante en que ambos protagonistas atravesaban el umbral de la puerta.

— Greta. Ya dije que no. Te prometo que iremos mañana.

— Pero...

— Mira, sé que esperaste por esta salida, pero comprende. Tengo mucho trabajo amontonado y...

— Sí, comprendo. Por eso te pido que me dejes ir con alguien más. — Sus ojitos castaños lo miraban con ilusión, intentando imitar aquella mirada matadora que podía derrotar a Wolfram.

— No se... —dijo ablandansose.

— Tú escolta.

— ¡Eh!

— Me llevare a tu escolta. Si me pasa algo estas en libertad de incinerarlos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Verdad que es buena idea?

—Greta. Espera a mañana. —Suplico cansado.

— Pero...

— No discutas conmigo. — Su tono de voz cambio a uno levemente más formal y con una casi imperceptible advertencia. — Espera a mañana.

— Si papá.

El general observo como la chiquilla solo bajaba su cabeza y se retiraba. Debía admitirlo su pequeño hermano sabia cuando decir que no y mantenerse firme. Sin duda le disgustaba hacer el trabajo de padre malo, pero en ciertas ocasiones era inevitable. Pero eso de alguna forma lo dejaba tranquilo, si llegaba a tomar sus responsabilidades como gobernante con aquella seriedad y cariño entonces sería un excelente rey.

Gwenldal dio un suspiro, cerró los ojos y entonces una idea lo ilumino. Con malicia pintada en sus ojos azules comenzó a escribir la contestación a la invitación de aquel chiquillo.

En ella se especificaba que por motivos ajenos a ellos el rey se encontraría fuera por un periodo indefinido, pero como compensación le ofrecían la presencia del prometido real y de la princesa.

La respuesta fue obviamente positiva.

Una vez ya completamente seguro de la situación le comunico a Wolfram su cita para ese día. El rubio no estaba del todo feliz, pero sabia que a su hija si que el entusiasmaría la idea, por ello no opuso queja.

[…]

Greta apareció en el comedor luciendo un bello vestido café, casi idéntico al color de sus ojos, y un ligero torerito rosa. Completamente encantadora.

Pasado el desayuno y con su caballo ya ensillado Wolfram y Greta se dirigieron al pueblo, acompañados de la escolta del rubio.

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Todos alabando la magnifica disposición de sus gobernantes. Aunque no tanto como la belleza del prometido del rey la cual acrecentaba a cada año.

La escuela era rustica y sin nada llamativo de que hacer mención. Sin embargo para Greta era como estar llegando al mejor parque de diversiones. Desde su llega a Shin Makoku fueron muy pocas las veces que le permitieron bajar al pueblo y nulas en las que pudo curiosear a gusto. El primero en desmontar fue Wolfram que de inmediato le tendió la mano para ayudarla a descender.

Una mujer muy guapa de cabellos lilas se acerco presurosa a recibirlos.

— Sus majestades. Es un honor tenerlos aquí. — dijo al tiempo en que hacia una reverencia.

— El placer es nuestro. — contesto Greta al saludo. Wolfram solo pudo alzarse el cuello ante la acertada respuesta de su hija.

— Pero pasen. Pasen. Los niños están impacientes. No saben el gusto y la euforia que estallo aquí cuando Leonar les contó de su carta, que usted y la princesa habían aceptado venir.

— Para nosotros es un gusto poder hacer algo por nuestro pueblo. — El soldado le sonrió a la mujer, ella casi se desmaya.

— Claro, estamos para servir a nuestra nación. — concluyo la niña. Una vez más, Von Bielefeld enorgulleció. Su niña tenía una diplomacia nata.

El salón era el más grande que la escuela podía ofrecer, y apenas cabían todos los estudiantes sentados en diminutas sillitas pero Wolfram no comento nada.

Los niños soltaron una exclamación de admiración cuando la cabellera rubia entro al recinto. Greta levanto las cejas y tuvo que contener las ganas de tomar de la mano de su padre y salir de ahí porque muchos de esos niños miraban de manera muy descarada a su padre.

— Buenos días. — Saludo el príncipe haciendo una reverencia. Las niñas soltaron un gritito ahogado de emoción y los niños se quedaron boquiabiertos.

La hija del Maou lo imito.

Primero llegaron las preguntas de rigor. Cosas como:

¿Cómo es el Maou? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es cierto que viene de otro mundo? ¿Usted ha viajado con su prometido? ¿Cuándo se van a casar?¿Piensan tener más hijos?

Wolfram traba de responder de forma clara y gentil. Aunque había algunas preguntas que lo incomodan y era en esas en donde su linda hija lo sacaba del apuro.

— Excelencia Von Bielefeld. — llamo la maestra que lo había recibido. — ha llegado una paloma con un mensaje para usted.

— Atiendo. — dijo haciendo una leve reverencia en forma de disculpa para salir del salón.

— Princesa. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

— Si claro, adelante. — Una sonrisa radiante adorno su rostro.

— ¿Es malo ser adoptado?

—¡Eh!

— Leonar. Cállate. ¿Solo para hacer esa ridícula pregunta fue que invitaste al Maou? Que inútil. —insulto uno de los niños al que había preguntado.

Greta apretó los puños.

— Yo sé todo de adopciones. Porque yo soy adoptada. Y no creo que sea malo. — dijo con firmeza y con el rostro muy en alto.

— ¿De verdad? — gritaron los chiquillos interesados en conseguir más información. Leonar abrió grandes los ojos al escucharla.

—¿Que significa ser adoptada? — pregunto uno con una clara mueca de curiosidad. — Elias se burla mucho de Leonar porque dice que sus padres solo lo recogieron. ¿Eso es cierto?

—No. Eso no es cierto. El ser adoptada significa — Greta coloco su manita sobre su pecho. —que en lugar de crecer en su vientre, tu creces en el corazón de tus padres.

La puerta se volvió a abrir. Wolfram tenía una clara mueca de preocupación.

— Greta. Lo siento. Debemos irnos.

— No te preocupes papá. — dijo antes de correr a sus brazos.

Él la recibió gustoso, devolviendo el afecto. Luego tomo su mano y salieron de ahí.

El trayecto fue silencioso y rápido. La gran entrada del Pacto de Sangre ya estaba cerca cuando a ella se le ocurrió hablar.

— Sabes Wolf. — dijo antes de que terminaran de llegar. — Hoy comprendí lo que me explicaste el otro día sobre las adopciones.

— Greta. — susurro bajito temiéndose algo malo.

— Creo que soy muy afortunada, he echado raíces en este corazón. —señalo el pecho del rubio. —Y no pienso salir. Me moriría de tristeza si eso pasara y sé, que ustedes también ¿Cierto, Wolf?

Una sonrisa radiante y sorprendida se extendió en los labios del poderoso mazoku, que intentaba ocultar el nudo en su garganta. Nunca lo aceptaría pero, en verdad, esa niña se había colado hondo en su pecho, en su alma"

—Por su puesto me dolería, Greta. Porque no estás en mi corazón: eres el entero.

—Claro— ella le regalo una sonrisa ladina, muy similar a la del descendiente Bielefeld. —Soy la parte dulce de tu vida. —dijo con tono ególatra.

Los dos rieron a carcajadas, y tomados de la mano entraron al que era su hogar. Tal vez uno exageradamente grande, con una tosca y a veces escalofriante fachada, pero increíblemente cálido por dentro. Al igual que su familia.

Fin.


End file.
